A Summer's Tale
by CrennyHomeBoiii
Summary: it was an average day for Tweek Tweak until his great adventure began and he ran into Craig Tucker, the love of his life. However Craig is dating Kenny, how will he win him over?


**A/N: hey guys! its faye! soz for the hightis, I've been working on the blonde character insert an meh ask blog. (askthesouthparkhomeboiiis on tumblr) Also I'm now in a new relationship with a wonderful young man named Pete, hes soooooooo cheeky AND BONLDE! luckily Pete and Paul are very similar names so it wasn't too hard to get the tattoo covered up.**

 **my fiend whos helping me with ma ask (askthesouthparkhomeboiiis on tumblr) named mollie is a big fan of creek so this one is four yu molly!**

 **injoy the fick**

Tweek Tweak is a loser barista from full of Emos South Park. He leads a boring life. There's nothing more to say about it really. His eyes are blue, the same colour as fish and his hair is as shaggy as a scarecrow left in a storm. However, all that changes when Tweek books a summer holiday too scary because there is no coffee Whole Food.  
He went to get the shopping for his parents. So he had no choice.

At first Tweek finds Whole Food very chilly from the freezers and depressing due to the lack of coffee. Then there's the mysterious, a little goth but not too goth mechanic, Craig Tucker, who makes him feel in need of coffee. He has dark pools for eyes and stocky toes on his left foot and as tall as a tractor. He pumped into Tweek going down the vegetable isle. And the two instantly start talking about Broccoli.

When Craig invites him on a shopping expedition to find the best broccoli in town, Tweek begins to realise that Craig is a deeply wild and broccoli lovin' man. The man of his dreams. However Tweek is having withdrawal symptoms from not having coffee in the past 24 minutes and 56 seconds. He begins to shake like a net. His withdrawal symptoms make him feel like a llama eating a rotten lettuce on an air craft with Eric Cartman. Tweek was having an identity crisis

"I need to sit down" Tweek chin wagged

"sit on my back" Craig said as he got on his hands and knees and let Tweek sit on him like a donkey.

"I need coffee" Tweek gulped

Craig began to crawl over to the school canteen with Tweek on his back whilst making donkey noises.

Kenny, a boy with stocky eye and attractive knees caps was also at the school getting coffee. If Tweek wasn't spazzing he'd have been hurt everyone goes to school for coffee instead of his coffee shop 

"Hi Kenny" Craig called as he crawled passed and shouted over the counter so the dinner ladies could hear his order of Coffee. Because Tweek knows in his heart that Craig is the man for him. However, to secure his happiness, Tweek must fend off the like winnie the pooh police officer, Kenny McCormick, who wants to get his claws into Craig. He knew the two have a bong as strong as a cockatoos love for seeds. He had to become the seed!

Using his jewish broflovski residance and a mutual love of broccoli, Tweek sets out to snare Craig once and for all. But will the a little goth but not too goth barista return his affections?

"Kyle how do I frame Kenny for murder?" said tweek

"well first you have to kill someone"

"but I don't want to kill someone"

"okay, I'll act dead"

Kyle got on the floor and acted dead.

Craig came over to Tweek holding a plate full of glorious broccoli but gasped when he said Kyle curled up in a ball on the floor.

"What happened?" Craig screamed

"Kenny killed Kyle" Tweek replied

"Kenny I'm breaking up with you" Craig said, his voice sounding like the wail of a hippo.

"Don't do this Craig" Kenny sobbed, his ostrich like arms began to flap around the air like a fish trying to escape a fire.

"I'd rather share my broccoli with Tweek." Craig said

"yes" Tweek said and they went to Jamaica

The end

* * *

A/N: just for if you didn't know, for you new comers I actually have a tumblr which is an ask blog for the south park boys. it is askthesouthparkhomeboiiis

my good friend mollee is helping me with the ask blog, what a bae. anyway get asking!

me and cheeky pete have been happily together for two days and I think I've found the love of my life as they hve been the happiest two days eva! he even came with me to the tattoo cover up! he also likes to eat vegetables IVE FOUND MISTER RIGHT.

btw for all those asking about the blonde reader insert with PIP, its coming okay guys? just be patient. but whilst youre waiting, check out my ask blog and get asking. askthesouthparkhomeboiiis

I'll leave it in my bio in case you forget it


End file.
